


Reminiscencias

by PerlaNegra



Series: Del Manual de Draco Malfoy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Fanart, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Long, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Spanish, fanart inspired
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los recuerdos más importantes no son los de la mente, sino los del corazón. Ubicado dentro del universo del "Manual del Perfecto Gay".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscencias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isobelhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelhawk/gifts).



>  
> 
> _ _
> 
>  portada elaborada por [Aradira](aradira.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> _"No podía dejar de amarlo porque el olvido no existe y la memoria es modificación,_
> 
> _de manera que sin querer, amaba las distintas formas bajo las cuales aparecía él…"_
> 
> Cristina Peri Rossi, "Reminiscencia"

 

Draco llegó a Grimmauld Place a través de la chimenea del salón principal, sujetando fuertemente el enorme paquete que llevaba consigo. Maldiciendo entre dientes y sacudiéndose con rabia todo el hollín que le cubría la ropa, dio un paso adelante tratando de no hacer ruido.

Colocó el paquete sobre el sillón más cercano para así poder sacar su varita y ejecutar un rápido hechizo de limpieza sobre él. Odiaba usar la red flu, pero los medimagos le tenían prohibido utilizar la aparición. Todavía le restaban un par de semanas para que fuera dado de alta, y Draco esperaba ansioso el día. No feliz, pero sí ansioso. Porque sabía que llegado ese momento, tendría que despedirse de Potter y de su casa.

Mientras recuperaba el paquete del mueble, alcanzó a escuchar voces provenientes de la cocina. Arrugó el entrecejo e hizo un involuntario mohín de rabia. Había llegado tarde, seguramente la cena en honor de Potter había comenzado ya. Tragando fuerte, tuvo que recordarse a él mismo que, de todas formas, no era como si alguien ahí lo estuviese esperando. Así que en realidad su demora no importaba tanto.

Abrazando sus compras envueltas en papel de estraza, caminó lentamente hacia su habitación. Se sentía realmente cansado; andar por el Callejón Diagon mirando tiendas y eligiendo regalos había resultado mucho más pesado de lo que había pensado. Había creído que su salud ya estaba bien, pero, por más que le doliera el orgullo, tenía que reconocer que aún se encontraba demasiado débil hasta para salir a caminar.

Arrugando el ceño por el dolor que le agarrotaba los músculos, llegó por fin a su habitación –ubicada en la planta baja para evitarle la molestia de subir y bajar escaleras- y una vez más, maldijo a sus desconocidos atacantes, a esos misteriosos magos o muggles (ni siquiera eso sabía) que lo habían dejado en semejante estado de indefensión. Arrojó el paquete sobre la cama y se fue directo al baño, ansioso por ducharse y quitarse de encima la mugre, la rabia y la decepción.

Se miró en el viejo espejo, borroso y empañado por culpa de los años. Era increíble que a más de dos meses del ataque perpetrado en su contra en algún oscuro callejón de Londres, él continuara mostrando signos de violencia en su cara y cuerpo. Tragó ante la imagen de su reflejo, pasándose los dedos por debajo de los ojos, como si deseara así poder borrar el tono morado y la evidencia de la tremenda golpiza que había tenido que sufrir.

Se metió a la ducha preguntándose, por millonésima ocasión, el porqué de eso. Simplemente, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se habían ensañado así con él, dejándolo tan mal que casi lo habían matado? ¿Había sido un ataque de odio por ser gay? Le frustraba no poder recordar nada.

Se lavó el cabello con uno de los muchos productos muggles que Potter le había estado comprando y que le aseguraba eran muy buenos. Draco, poco a poco, había tenido que acostumbrarse a la gran cantidad de influencias muggles que dominaban la vida de Potter y a las que no le quedó más remedio que tomar también como propias. Potter no era nada bueno preparando pociones para el cuidado personal, y Draco realmente no había estado en condiciones para hacer nada al respecto.

Asombrado, Draco había tenido que reconocer que en realidad ninguna de las cosas muggles que Potter adquiría para la casa eran tan terribles como cualquiera podía haber imaginado. Aunque siempre, y sólo por molestar a Potter, Draco se lo pasaba cantando que en cuanto se pusiera bueno, él mismo iría de compras al sector mágico.

Sin embargo, ir al Callejón Diagon no había sido una experiencia agradable en ningún sentido y por muchas razones. Cerrando los grifos del agua, Draco se hizo la firme promesa de no regresar ahí al menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario. Las miradas de desprecio de la gente, sus murmuraciones y señalamientos no eran tan fáciles de soportar, por más que se negara aceptarlo.

Salió del baño sintiéndose un poco mejor. Haberse lavado el sudor y la suciedad había sido paliativo, como si el jabón y el champú también se hubiesen llevado por el desagüe un poco de la incertidumbre que sentía por lo que habría de venir. Sabía que sus días bajo el cuidado de Potter estaban contados, y la inminencia de no tener casa propia ni trabajo lo aplastaba como el peso de una locomotora de vapor.

Buscó en su armario por una de sus mejores túnicas y se vistió. Miró de reojo hacia el paquete envuelto en papel corriente y atado con cordones, preguntándose si lo que estaba en su interior sería del gusto de Potter y si le serviría de algo. Había estado ahorrando un poco de la cantidad que su madre le pasaba cada mes, la cual era poca e insuficiente para alguien que había gozado toda su vida de la opulencia y no de la estrechez.

Se acercó a la cama y pasó una mano por el paquete, sonriendo un poco. Imaginar a Potter vestido con lo que le había comprado lo tenía estúpidamente ilusionado. Eran las mejores y más bonitas túnicas de vestir que había encontrado en la tienda, las cuales estaba casi seguro de que le quedarían muy bien y lo harían verse como persona decente. Después de todo, si algo no le podía discutir a Draco, era su buen gusto y que él sí sabía elegir.

Sintiéndose tonto por estar pensando esas cosas, dejó el paquete donde estaba y caminó a paso resuelto hacia la puerta, saliendo de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina. Convenciéndose de que si le había comprado un regalo a Potter por su cumpleaños no era porque realmente quisiera hacerlo, o porque en verdad le importara la apariencia de Potter en su nuevo trabajo, por supuesto que no. Era solamente una manera de agradecer todo lo que el héroe había hecho por él.

Llegó a la puerta de la cocina y se detuvo. Sabía que ahí estarían todos los amigos y el novio de Potter, incluso sabía que Granger y Weasley habían venido desde Francia especialmente para eso. Sintió el casi irrefrenable impulso de volver sobre sus pasos y encerrarse en su habitación. Pero Potter lo había hecho prometer que Draco estaría presente también. Y además, se lo debía. ¿Cómo no estar en su cena de cumpleaños después de que le había salvado la vida?

Después de aspirar una profunda bocanada de aire para darse valor, Draco empujó la puerta y entró. Todas las personas presentes en la cocina enmudecieron de inmediato ante su presencia. Draco apretó los labios mientras los saludaba con una leve inclinación de cabeza y un apenas murmurado _Buenas noches_, deseando con toda su alma poder estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Granger le devolvió el saludo, al igual que Remus Lupin y su novia, la tal llamada Tonks y que siempre, alegremente, le aseguraba que era su prima. Creevey y Weasley, en cambio, simplemente lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados.

Potter se levantó de su silla en cuanto lo vio entrar, y su sonrisa pareció iluminar toda la habitación. Draco lo miró y tragó pesadamente, sintiendo todas las miradas de los demás clavadas en él.

—Eh… —dijo, pasándose una mano por su cabello recién lavado y sintiéndose muy acalorado de repente. ¿Sería obligatorio tener que darle un abrazo?— Feliz Cumpleaños, Potter.

La sonrisa de Potter creció más. Caminó a grandes pasos hasta llegar hasta él y abrió los brazos en espera del gesto característico de las felicitaciones de cumpleaños. Draco, avergonzado y sintiendo que comenzaba a sonrojarse, dio otro paso hacia él y lo abrazó bastante tímidamente.

Y Potter, al contrario, lo apretó firmemente entre sus brazos, casi dejándolo sin aliento.

—¡Gracias, Draco! —le dijo, y luego susurró para que nadie más de los presentes en la cocina escucharan—: Te agradezco tanto que bajaras a cenar con nosotros…

—Ejem… —Creevey se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y esa fue la señal que Potter parecía estar esperando para soltar a Draco. Lo invitó a tomar asiento, y Draco lo hizo, quedándose muy tieso en la silla que solía usar desde que había llegado a esa casa, apenas unas semanas atrás.

Clavó los ojos en el plato de estofado que, sabía, Granger había cocinado y, sin pizca de apetito, comenzó a comer sin mirar a nadie más. Esperaba no ser asaltado de repente por uno de los recurrentes ataques de náuseas que lo asolaban. Después de todo, no sería anormal. Desde su estancia en el hospital había quedado con el estómago muy delicado y solía enfermarse muy constantemente. Tanto que, a veces, Draco creía que sus atacantes lo habían dejado sin esófago.

Durante unos momentos nadie dijo nada, y Draco se sintió terriblemente incómodo. Sabía que su presencia ahí no era bienvenida por nadie más que el mismo Potter, así que decidió que siendo el cumpleaños de éste, los demás tendrían que joderse. Incluido él.

—Bueno. Harry —comentó Tonks, como para romper el tenso silencio que había caído entre ellos—, ¿qué te parece si mientras esperamos a que llegue el pastel, abrimos los regalos?

—¡Sí, magnífica idea! —exclamó Granger poniéndose de pie y sacando un paquete envuelto en colorido papel.

Draco quiso ahogarse en su plato de comida. De ninguna manera él iba a darle su obsequio a Potter delante de todos. Confió a que todos creyeran que él se había olvidado de comprarle algo.

—¡Primero el mío, Harry! —dijo Creevey alegremente mientras sacaba un enorme paquete cuadrado y plano de debajo de la mesa, de casi un metro de alto. Un sonoro _oohhhh _emitido por las mujeres siguió al instante en que un emocionado Potter tomó el regalo.

—Gracias, Colin, no debiste… —comenzó a decir Potter al tiempo que rompía el papel. Se le veía completamente entusiasmado. Los ojos le brillaron cuando un hermoso y ornamentado marco de madera quedó a la vista; Draco estiró el cuello para poder mirar mejor cuando todos los demás rodearon a Potter.

—Ohhh —exclamó Granger—. ¡Somos nosotros!

—¡Qué buena foto! —opinó Weasley—. ¿Es de nuestro segundo año, no?

El marco, hecho de madera color escarlata y decorado con ornamentos dorados (colores Gryffindor, pensó Draco con repugnancia), resguardaba una enorme fotografía muggle de Potter y sus amigos, tomada en lo que parecían ser los exteriores de Hogwarts. Los tres, Potter, Granger y Weasley, parecían muy pequeños y vestían sus uniformes del colegio. Potter se encontraba en medio, rodeando con sus brazos a los otros dos. Draco puso los ojos en blanco ante lo ridículo y cursi del obsequio, pero la verdad era que se encontraba realmente impresionado. Era un detalle genial y un trabajo artístico estupendamente realizado.

Una sensación de amargura le subió por la garganta cuando recordó las sencillas túnicas que él le había comprado, sabiendo que nada se comparaba a un regalo elaborado con tus propias manos.

Potter admiraba el cuadro, completamente embobado y con los ojos brillantes. Se quedó así durante segundos completos, sin decir nada, mientras que, a su alrededor, todos felicitaban a Creevey por la obra.

—No recuerdo que nos hayas tomado esta foto, Colin —dijo Potter al fin.

Olvidándose completamente de su plato de comida, Draco observaba la escena que tenía lugar. Potter se veía tan conmovido que parecía a punto de llorar. Y Creevey se veía tan hinchado y tan orgulloso de él mismo, que Draco juraba que saldría volando por la ventana en cualquier momento.

—Bueno, hace tantos años… es normal que no lo recuerdes —respondió el cretino, mirando de reojo hacia Draco con un gesto triunfal dibujado en sus rasgos—. Tengo miles de fotos de esa época, y consideré que ésta era la mejor. Me alegra que te guste.

—¿Gustarme? —murmuró Harry—. Me encanta, es genial. Gracias.

—¿Es del tipo muggle, verdad? —preguntó Tonks mientras se acercaba tanto al retrato que su nariz parecía estar a punto de tocarlo.

—Bueno, sí y no —respondió Creevey con una risita—. Quiero decir, cuando hice la foto, ciertamente sí era muggle, pues en ese entonces no tenía una cámara mágica, pero he aprendido un hechizo que las convierte en mágicas con sólo una palabra o frase clave.

—¡Qué ingenioso, Colin! —exclamó Granger abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Y cuál es la palabra clave para esta foto? —preguntó Weasley.

—¿No adivinan? —preguntó Creevey con cara sabihonda—. Es "Trío fenomenal".

En cuanto dijo esas palabras, los tres en la foto cobraron vida, comenzando a moverse, a sonreír más y abrazarse más apretadamente entre sí, además de que las plantas detrás de ellos empezaron a mecerse suavemente bajo el comando de la brisa. Todos se rieron, maravillados ante el truco.

_Creevey es el mayor lameculos del mundo, _pensó Draco, y se rió bajito al darse cuenta de que ésa sería una estupenda frase clave.

—Increíble, Colin —murmuró Potter, sonriendo ampliamente—. Es hermoso. Gracias.

Posó el enorme retrato junto a la pared y, bastante animado, continuó abriendo sus otros regalos. Draco echaba constantes miradas hacia la puerta, tratando de pensar en cómo escapar de ahí.

—Y a todo esto, Draco, ¿cómo te has sentido? —preguntó de repente Remus Lupin, llamando su atención. Draco levantó los ojos hacia él y lo descubrió sonriéndole cálidamente—. ¿Harry te ha cuidado bien?

Draco se sintió enrojecer, recordando las solícitas atenciones de Potter las noches en que unas extrañas pesadillas solían acecharlo. Raros sueños donde se veía a sí mismo muriendo electrocutado. Gritaba y se retorcía en su cama, sintiendo como reales los choques eléctricos, y entonces, Potter llegaba hasta él para despertarlo y tranquilizarlo. A veces, unas pocas veces, incluso hasta lo había abrazado. Apretándolo entre sus fuertes brazos hasta que Draco dejaba de temblar.

—Sí —masculló después de tragarse un bocado y agachando más la cara, confiando en que el licántropo no supiera de Legeremancia.

A su alrededor, todos se miraron entre sí, como si la escueta respuesta de Draco fuera una enorme ofensa. Draco se enfureció. ¿Qué estaban esperando, que se pusiera a llorar de agradecimiento o qué? Gryffindors mil veces estúpidos.

—En dos semanas lo dan de alta —comenzó a contar Potter, quien, por cierto, era el único que no parecía ofendido ante la fría actitud de Draco. Y aunque durante el día había estado de un humor estupendo (el cual Draco atribuía al hecho de que sus dos compinches habían volado desde París sólo para pasar ese fin de semana con él), en ese momento su voz tenía un timbre extraño. Casi nervioso, o preocupado.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya se va a ir de la casa? —preguntó Creevey de repente, mal disimulando la alegría que le brindaba ese futuro acontecimiento.

Draco frunció el ceño y apretó las mandíbulas. No entendía porque el imbécil de Creevey podía tener tan poca dignidad, demostrando sus celos abiertamente delante de todos. Además, no era como si Draco estuviera ahí sólo para robarle al novio. ¿Él, queriendo a Potter? _Ja_, y mil veces, _ja_.

—Bueno… —escuchó que respondía Potter—, en realidad yo pensaba proponerle a Draco que se quedara a vivir conmigo un tiempo más. —Draco levantó rápidamente la mirada ante eso y notó como, instantáneamente, Creevey se ponía rojo de la rabia. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Potter continuó hablando—: Estaba pensando en vender esta casa y alquilar un apartamento en el centro de Londres, cerca del Ministerio. Así podría trasladarme todos los días en el subterráneo y no…

Se silenció de repente, mirando hacia Draco. Todo su discurso anterior lo había dicho en general sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, pero Draco lo había sentido como si se lo estuviese diciendo solamente a él. No supo qué responder. Vivir con Potter en un apartamento que no fuese esa oscura casa era una perspectiva grandiosa. Genial. Ni por asomo se hubiese atrevido a soñar con eso si Potter no se lo estuviera proponiendo.

Potter se encogió de hombros, como si se avergonzara de lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Qué te parece eso, Draco? La verdad es que necesito ayuda con el pago del alquiler. Los apartamentos en esa zona cuestan como si fueran enormes residencias. ¿Te gusta la ide…?

—¡Yo también podría vivir contigo, Harry! —exclamó Creevey interrumpiendo la pregunta que Potter le formulaba a Draco. Éste sintió como si el suelo se abriera ante sus pies.

Potter enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, pero tuvo el valor de decirle que no a su novio.

—Entre tú y yo es diferente, Colin. Irnos a vivir juntos es un gran paso que todavía no sé si estoy listo para dar. Draco y yo solamente somos amigos con la misma necesidad. —Ante la atónita mirada de Creevey, Potter añadió rápidamente—: Me refiero a que ninguno de los dos tenemos familia o alguien… con quién más estar. En cambio, tú tienes a tus padres y a tu hermano, y creo que aún somos muy jóvenes para vivir como pareja.

Creevey abrió la boca, listo para replicar, pero entonces Dobby, el elfo doméstico, apareció en medio de la cocina con un enorme pastel en las manos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry Potter, señor! —chilló mientras todos se ponían de pie y celebraban su llegada. El elfo, que no vivía con ellos sino en Hogwarts, de vez en cuando se escapaba para visitar a Potter y a ayudarle con la limpieza de la casa. Y claro que el cumpleaños de su señor no le podía pasar desapercibido.

Draco aprovechó la confusión para levantarse y llevar el plato, todavía con más de la mitad de la cena, hasta el fregadero. Lo dejó ahí y salió a toda prisa de la cocina, incapaz de permanecer un minuto más en un sitio donde sabía que no era querido ni sería extrañado. Para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Potter de cenar junto con sus amigos, era más que suficiente. Nada lo obligaba a quedarse más.

Ya fuera de la cocina y a salvo de miradas curiosas, Draco se permitió sonreír esperanzadoramente. Tal vez, después de todo, el futuro no sería tan malo como lo había pensado.

* * *

**   
**

 

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando Draco calculó que ya todos se habrían marchado, salió a hurtadillas de su habitación dispuesto a ir a robarse una rebanada del pastel junto con un vaso de leche. Caminó en completo silencio por el corredor que llevaba a la cocina, deteniéndose un momento junto a la escalera principal. Miró hacia arriba. La casa estaba en completa penumbra, a excepción de un pequeño rayo de luz que Draco sabía provenía del cuarto de Potter que estaba en el primer piso.

Draco se mordió los labios. En su prisa por huir de la fiesta de Potter, se había olvidado de darle su regalo. Lo pensó durante un momento y, entonces, regresó sobre sus pasos directo a su recámara para tomar el olvidado paquete con las túnicas que había adquirido varias horas antes.

Con el bulto abrazado a su pecho, Draco comenzó la tortuosa y lenta ascensión por las escaleras. Desde que estaba viviendo ahí en el antiguo hogar de los Black, pocas veces había subido a la habitación de Potter. Sólo cuando éste lo había invitado expresamente para mirar algo ahí o para charlar.

Draco pasó junto a una pared completamente quemada y que sabía, porque Potter le había contado, antes había sido el hogar de un retrato chillón e histérico de Walburga Black, la madre de su padrino Sirius. Retrato del que Potter se había hecho cargo, así como de todas las otras plagas mágicas que anteriormente asolaban la casa. Draco tenía que admitir que Potter había hecho un gran trabajo; en cambio, él sólo decía que había tenido demasiado tiempo libre desde que la guerra había terminado.

Potter era demasiado modesto para su bien, creía Draco, y por eso no se alegraba demasiado por el trabajo que recién le habían ofrecido al moreno. El mismo Ministro le había propuesto que laborara como oficinista en el Ministerio, y aunque Potter parecía estar feliz y satisfecho con eso, interiormente Draco intuía que él merecía algo de mucha mejor categoría. Y no podía comprender porque no se le era otorgado.

Por fin, Draco llegó ante la puerta de Potter y se detuvo ahí. No estaba muy seguro de que Potter estuviese ahí a solas; pues uno de los inconvenientes de vivir con alguien que tenía novio, eran las desagradables visitas del mismo donde a veces, incluso, se quedaba a pasar la noche ahí.

Draco frunció el ceño y apoyó la frente contra la helada madera. Odiaba eso. Odiaba que Potter tuviera un amante con quien compartir su cama mientras que él estaba tan solo. Lo odiaba. Por supuesto que no era porque Potter le gustara, ni nada parecido, se dijo muy convincentemente. Era sólo… que creía que Creevey era poca cosa para él. Nada más. Creevey era tan inseguro y celoso que no merecía decirse novio de Potter. Los desplantes y berrinches que hacía todo el tiempo eran insoportables, tal como había sucedido un par de horas antes en la cocina.

Suspirando, Draco escuchó ruidos de voces dentro de la recámara y supo que su corazonada había sido acertada. Potter estaba con Creevey. Apretó los labios con rabia, intentando convencerse de que si sentía enojado, era porque su trabajo de subir las escaleras había sido en vano. No podría darle su regalo, al menos, no esa noche.

Estuvo a punto de incorporarse para largarse de ahí, cuando la voz de Creevey, subida de tono y traspasando la puerta, llamó su atención.

—¡Por favor, Harry! No te vayas a vivir con él, ¡hazlo conmigo! Así podremos pasar todas las noches juntos, ¿te imaginas lo bueno que será? Mis padres dejarán de molestarse porque no llego a casa a dormir.

Hubo un momento de silencio, momento en el que Draco apretó duramente contra su pecho el bulto con las túnicas nuevas. Con el corazón latiéndole furioso, esperó.

—No, Colin. Ya se lo he dicho a Draco y no pienso retractarme. Lo quiero así. Él lo necesita… y yo también.

—¡Pe-pero, Harry! ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás jugando a hacer el papel de héroe para él? ¿No te has cansado de salvarlo? ¿No has hecho suficiente ya? _¡Y a qué costo!_

—Colin... _Basta_. Ya hemos hablado de eso. No quiero que lo vuelvas a mencionar _jamás._

Lo último dicho por Potter había sonado realmente atemorizante, lleno de amenazas implícitas y terroríficas. Draco se preguntó como Creevey soportaba que Potter le hablara así sin salir corriendo.

Aunque Draco tenía que reconocer que eso que decía Creevey tenía mucho de cierto. Potter no parecía cansarse de salvar a Draco una y otra vez, liberándolo de ir a prisión primero y después, salvándole la vida al llevarlo al hospital después de haberlo encontrado malherido en un callejón. Y ahora, para colmo, lo tenía de huésped en su casa mientras se recuperaba, ya que Draco había perdido su derecho a regresar a la Mansión.

Lucius lo había desheredado y desconocido como hijo, y todo por ser gay. Entonces, Narcisa y Potter habían hecho una especie de trato donde ella le pasaría una cantidad mensual para cubrir sus gastos mientras Draco terminaba de recuperar la salud. Pero en el fondo, aunque fuera el dinero de su madre el que lo estuviera manteniendo, Draco sabía que Potter hacía mucho más por él que solo tenerlo como acogido. En realidad, se habían convertido en amigos. En _muy buenos _amigos.

Y como si todo lo anterior fuera poco, ahora resultaba que Potter deseaba seguir viviendo con él. Como si nada de su antigua rivalidad y enemistad hubiera existido jamás, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. A Draco le emocionaba la perspectiva más de lo que quería reconocer. Vivir con Potter en el Londres muggle, lejos de la antipatía y el desprecio de los magos, le parecía grandioso.

Si es que Creevey no lograba convencerlo de lo contrario.

Después de un minuto o más de silencio, donde Draco no pudo averiguar si Potter y Creevey se estaban besando o si estarían furiosos el uno con el otro, sus voces se volvieron a escuchar a través de la puerta.

—Pero, ¿hasta cuándo, Harry? ¿Cuándo dejarás de vivir con él para… para hacerlo conmigo?

Potter demoró bastantes segundos en responder.

—No lo sé, Colin. Supongo que hasta que él se canse, se vaya o… encuentre pareja. Qué se yo.

—¿Él? —cuestionó Creevey amargamente—. ¿Entonces nuestro futuro dependerá de _sus_ decisiones? —Una larga pausa—. ¿Y si decide que te quiere a ti?

Draco abrió los ojos como platos, al tiempo que escuchaba que Potter emitía un bufido.

—¿A mí? No digas tonterías, Colin. Lo único que Draco siente por mí, es agradecimiento. Él no…

—Le gustas, Harry, lo sé —dijo Creevey en un desesperado tono de voz—. Se le nota en la manera en que te mira, en el resentimiento que me tiene a mí, en…

—Que ambos seamos gays no quiere decir que tengamos que…

—¡Me odia! —exclamó Colin casi a gritos—. Si te vas a vivir con él, nuestra relación se irá a pique. Te apuesto que ni siquiera permitirá que cuelgues el retrato que te he dado hoy.

Otra larga pausa. Draco pensando furiosamente en todo lo que estaba escuchando. Horrorizándose de que el estúpido de Creevey en realidad no lo fuera tanto, y de que se hubiera percatado de algo que tal vez había estado oculto hasta para el mismo Draco. ¿En verdad se notaba que Potter le gustaba? O mejor dicho: _¿En verdad Potter le gustaba?_

—No creo que Draco haga eso, Colin. Si el apartamento lo vamos a pagar entre los dos, no puede negarse a permitirme colgarlo. En todo caso, si le molesta demasiado, puedo ponerlo en mi propio cuarto, donde él no tendrá que estarlo mirando.

Creevey soltó un bufido de enorme indignación, y Draco decidió que ya había escuchado suficiente. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y, girándose, caminó lentamente escaleras abajo de regreso a su cuarto. El papel de su regalo completamente arrugado de tan duro que lo estaba apretando

* * *

**   
**

 

La mañana siguiente, Potter lo encontró preparando café en la cocina. Draco evitó mirarlo a los ojos, concentrándose en cambio en servir café para los dos. El de Potter con dos de azúcar, como sabía que le gustaba.

Potter se quedó de pie un momento en la entrada, mirando atento hacia Draco. Éste supo que el moreno deseaba decirle algo, y por un instante temió lo peor.

—Está bien, Potter, no hay ningún problema. En serio —murmuró sin girarse a verlo—. Puedes retractarte.

Potter guardó silencio un momento antes de preguntar:

—¿A qué te refieres?

Draco se giró hacia él con las dos tazas de café en las manos. Le ofreció a Potter la suya mientras le decía:

—De tu propuesta para ser compañeros de apartamento. Me imagino que te has arrepentido, pero quiero que sepas que está bien, por…

—¿Quién dice que me he arrepentido? —preguntó Potter con una sonrisa y tomando con gusto la taza humeante y olorosa ofrecida por Draco—. Justo estaba por contarte que pienso contratar a un corredor de bienes raíces para que venda esta horrible casa. Ya estoy cansado de vivir aquí, ¿tú no? ¡Es tan deprimente!

Potter le sonrió ampliamente antes de sorberle a su café, y Draco tuvo el impulso de corresponderle el gesto. Consiguió controlarse muy bien para no hacerlo.

—¿Estás seguro, Potter? ¿No te causará mayor problema?

—¿Vender este cuchitril? —preguntó Potter a su vez—. No creo, está a mi nombre y todo…

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Me refiero a vivir conmigo. Yo no quisiera… no sé, si fueras mi… quiero decir, no sé si a Creevey le agrade mucho la idea.

Potter se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado. Caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó con la taza todavía entre las manos.

—Tiene que comprender. Yo… no me siento listo para irme a vivir con alguien. En ese plan, vaya. Como pareja.

Draco asintió, mostrando que comprendía el punto. Decidió no presionar más su suerte y dejar las cosas como estaban. Para él, que Potter siguiera con el dedo en el renglón, era toda una delicia. Seguramente Creevey estaría echando humo por las orejas durante meses…

Sonrió ante la imagen.

—¿Creevey no bajará a desayunar? —preguntó como una manera de averiguar acerca de él.

Potter negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

—Tenía trabajo a primera hora… se levantó temprano y se fue. —Potter pareció recordar algo, porque de pronto abrió mucho los ojos y apuró su café—. ¡Mierda! No recordaba que hoy tengo una entrevista en el Ministerio. Van a decirme en cuál departamento quedaré asignado. —Giró la cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj que colgaba en la pared—. Espero tener algo limpio y decente qué ponerme… —susurró casi como para él mismo.

Draco se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose nervioso de repente. Cogió el maltratado paquete que tenía escondido debajo de la mesa y lo dejó caer pesadamente delante de Potter. Éste lo miró sin comprender. Draco sólo se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda, avergonzado porque jamás había acostumbrado a obsequiar a nadie en los cumpleaños.

—Es tu regalo. Tal vez te sea de utilidad hoy —fue todo lo que dijo.

Potter no respondió, pero Draco pudo escuchar cómo rasgaba el papel y luego, jadeaba de asombro. Discretamente, Draco miró por encima de su hombro. Potter estaba levantando una de las tres túnicas que le había comprado con lo poco que había conseguido ahorrar. Según creía él, las de mejor gusto que podía haber adquirido con tan escaso dinero.

Por la cara de asombro de Potter, Draco supo que había dado en el blanco.

—¡Vaya, Draco! —exclamó Potter, levantando otra túnica y admirándola bajo la luz matutina que entraba por la ventana—. ¡Están increíbles! Ya lo creo que me serán de utilidad, y son tan bonitas, y se ven de tanta calidad… —Repentinamente, dejó de mirar las túnicas y giró su cara hacia Draco—. Espero que no hayas gastado mucho. Sé cómo está tu situación financiera, y, vamos, que esto es un gran regalo…

Draco meneó la mano en un gesto que restaba importancia.

—No se compara a los obsequios que te dieron tus amigos ayer, Potter, así que no agradezcas. —Potter abrió la boca para rebatir eso, pero Draco no le permitió seguir—. Sobre todo el retrato que Creevey les hizo a ti y a tus compinches —dijo, cerrando un ojo—. Realmente, es arte. Creevey no lo hace nada mal.

En realidad, Draco no mentía al decir eso. El retrato era bonito. Colores Gryffindorescos y todo, pero era muy buena foto y un cuadro excepcionalmente artístico. Era una lástima que Granger y Weasley tuvieran que aparecer; hubiera quedado magnífico que sólo estuviera Potter en él.

Sorbiendo a su café, Draco se dio cuenta de que había dejado a Potter completamente anonadado al haber alabado el regalo de Creevey, y por eso justamente lo había hecho. Sólo por darle la contra al imbécil celoso e inseguro de su novio.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Potter con voz incrédula—. ¿De verdad te gusta?

Draco entrecerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros como si dijera _¡por supuesto!_

—De hecho, estaba pensando… —mencionó Draco como si tal cosa—, si concretamos la idea de alquilar un apartamento entre los dos, me gustaría que te sientas en libertad de colgarlo en la sala… o en el comedor, o en el baño, qué se yo. Lo que quiero decir, es que por mí, no te limites. Haz lo que te plazca y ponlo donde gustes.

Potter estaba atónito y boquiabierto. Y Draco se sentía brincar de gusto por dentro. Llevarle la contra a lo que se esperaba de él era una manera de pasar un buen rato, sobre todo si, de paso, hacía que Creevey quedara como el estúpido celoso que en realidad sí era. La cara de asombro de Potter no tenía precio y bien valía el costo de tener que ver ese retrato cada día de su vida.

—De acuerdo… Gracias —fue todo lo que Potter pudo contestar. Draco casi no podía contener la enorme sonrisa que pugnaba por dibujarse en sus labios.

—Otra cosa, Potter —le dijo antes de salir de la cocina—. Quisiera que me dejaras ayudarte con la venta de la casa. —Ante la mirada interrogativa de Potter, Draco explicó—: Bueno, sabes bien que no tengo trabajo ni nada qué hacer, y en cambio, conozco a varias personas que, _te lo juro, _son de gustos tan extraños que encontrarán esta casa realmente encantadora.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Potter con los ojos brillantes—. No sabes cómo te lo agradecería, Draco. Yo odio esta casa y me encantaría poder salir de aquí.

Draco le sonrió, pensando en lo fácil que hubiera sido para él conquistar a Potter si Creevey no hubiera estado metido desde un principio entre los dos. A veces, Draco creía, aunque no era muy consciente de ello, que Potter y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Que se complementaban, que si ambos eran perfectos separados, juntos, eran mucho mejor.

Pestañeando con rapidez, se deshizo de ese pensamiento antes de que se convirtiera en algo demasiado doloroso como para poder soportarlo. Se obligó a sonreír aunque su interior estuviese invadido por una curiosa y dolorosa sensación de vacío. Siempre que pensaba en Potter de aquella manera, se sentía así, por eso, procuraba no hacerlo.

—Pan comido, Potter. Déjamelo a mí —le dijo cerrándole un ojo. La enorme sonrisa que Potter le dirigió, no lo hizo sentir mucho mejor

* * *

**   
**

 

Bueno, pues ahí estaban.

Un par de meses después del cumpleaños de Potter, Draco y él al fin estaban instalados y arreglando el pequeño apartamento que habían decido alquilar. Estaba en el tercer piso de un edificio que en la planta baja alojaba la que, Potter decía, era una famosa librería, en una de las avenidas principales del barrio muggle llamado Soho.

Era increíble que estuvieran apenas a unos pocos metros de El Caldero Chorreante, la cual era la entrada al mundo mágico, por decirlo de algún modo. Pero una vez en la calle, fuera de ese pub, todo era completamente diferente: nadie giraba su cabeza al pasar Potter o Draco a su lado, nadie los conocía, nadie se repugnaba ante su vista. Sus nombres no les decían nada a los demás… era como haberse ido al extranjero y ser anónimos perdidos entre una multitud. Además, justamente en ese barrio elegido por ambos, la población y los visitantes eran, en su mayoría, gay. Hasta ese entonces, esa parte de Londres había sido completamente desconocida para Draco, y no le había pasado desapercibido el enorme número de bares y clubes con ese tipo de actividad. Realmente, era el paraíso del homosexual.

Adentrándose más y más en el mundo muggle y de la mano de la experiencia de Potter, a Draco le fue fácil convivir con ellos sin llamar mucho la atención, asombrándose del ingenio del que echaban mano para solventar la ausencia de magia y de su alegría por la vida. De su tolerancia ante las diferencias. Al menos, los muggles que Draco había conocido eran así.

Si alguna vez en el pasado, alguien le hubiera dicho a Draco que terminaría viviendo entre muggles y con Harry Potter como compañero, se hubiera reído tanto que seguramente habría vomitado. Era, sencillamente, inconcebible. Aún en esos momentos, todavía le costaba creerlo.

Y aparentemente, también a Creevey. Las miradas de odio dirigidas hacia Draco de su parte, se volvieron más intensas y prolongadas que antes, y Draco se lo pasaba de lo lindo haciéndolo rabiar, quitándole la atención de Potter o coqueteándole descaradamente (coqueteos que a Potter le pasaban desapercibidos, afortunadamente; era un despistado de lo peor). Sin embargo, eventualmente era Draco el que terminaba perdiendo. Después de todo, Potter era el novio de Creevey, y no el suyo. No era con él con quien hacía el amor.

Una tarde de octubre, mientras Draco terminaba de acomodar por el apartamento unas plantas que había adquirido en la mañana, Creevey llegó a visitar a Potter, como siempre. Le dirigió a Draco una mirada cargada de desdén cuando éste le abrió la puerta, como siempre, y pasó a su lado sin ni siquiera saludarlo. Draco lo odió con todas sus fuerzas... como siempre. De hecho, cada día lo odiaba más.

Odiaba su posesiva manera de ser. Odiaba su inseguridad. Odiaba que los tratara a él y a Harry como si lo fueran a engañar a la primera oportunidad. Pero si era franco con él mismo, Draco tenía que admitir que lo que más odiaba de Creevey era que… Potter lo amara a él.

Y aquella fría tarde de otoño, mientras Potter y Creevey se sentaban en la sala a cuchichear y a besuquearse, Draco no soportó más y decidió que las plantas de la casa podían esperar. Tomó su abrigo, su dinero muggle y se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento caminando velozmente y sin despedirse, pasando junto a la enorme fotografía del trío dorado que Creevey le había obsequiado a Potter varios meses atrás.

Los tres niños sonrientes del retrato parecían burlarse de la desgracia y de la soledad de Draco. Éste los miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se preguntó, por millonésima ocasión, porqué tenía que sentirse así por Potter. Porqué no podía verlo simplemente como a un amigo, porqué tenía que sufrir así por él. Porqué tenía que gustarle sabiendo que _no era para él. _Si desde el día que había entrado a su vida, Draco había sabido que Potter traía a un novio detrás.

—Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer al respecto —se dijo, desviando la mirada del cuadro y saliendo a toda prisa del apartamento.

Caminó por las concurridas calles del barrio, sin saber a ciencia cierta a dónde ir, decidiéndose al fin a entrar por vez primera a uno de ésos lugarcitos muggles llenos de gente, de música estridente, de bebidas alcohólicas y de unas sustancias estimulantes que ellos llamaban "droga". Bailó hasta que se cansó, coqueteó hasta que se hartó, se inhaló un polvo blanco que lo hizo ver estrellas y, al final, se folló a un chico muggle del que jamás supo ni su nombre pero que, curiosamente, tenía el pelo increíblemente negro y la piel blanca. Y eso, sería lo único que Draco recordaría de él. Que mientras lo penetraba contra una pared, había tirado de su cabello pensando en alguien que estaba muy fuera de su alcance. Pensando en lo mucho que le dolía que las cosas fueran así.

Sin embargo, esa fue la primera noche en muchos meses en la que pudo dormir sin hacerse una paja pensando (angustiosamente) en Potter. Y al otro día despertó como viendo la luz, sabiendo que por fin había encontrado una manera de salir de aquello, que finalmente, una tabla de salvación era tendida ante él.

Sin dudarlo, la tomó. Se aferró a ella para no hundirse y morir el mar de los celos, de la soledad y el desamor. Cualquier cosa, por más promiscua y destructiva que fuera, era mejor alternativa.

* * *

**   
**

 

—¿Y tú… estudias o trabajas? O mejor, ¿me podrías decir a qué hora sales a comprar pan?

Potter se rió entre dientes mientras su cara lucía un sonrojo espectacular. El descarado coqueteo del que estaba siendo objeto por parte del nuevo amigo de Draco, Cliff Collier, lo tenía completamente avergonzado.

Desde la cocina y mientras destapaba tres cervezas, Draco se rió.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, Cliff. Potter ya tiene novio y es la persona más fiel que te puedas imaginar. Y te advierto que su novio es extremadamente celoso. Te dejará sin polla si te pilla a menos de cinco metros de él.

Potter se sonrojó más, mascullando algo que sonaba a _estás exagerando_.

—¿Novio? —preguntó Cliff con cara de desencanto, mientras Draco se sentaba junto a él en el sillón de la sala y le pasaba una cerveza—. Pues qué desperdicio, Harry. Tan linda que es la vida loca de los gays.

Draco se rió de nuevo y pensó que no podía estar más de acuerdo. Después de seis meses viviendo en Soho y de conocer la zona al dedillo –y el culo de muchos de los gays de por ahí-, Draco podía estar seguro de que haberse ido a vivir al Londres muggle había sido una magnífica decisión. Jamás se había sentido más relajado y feliz.

Sin contar del estupendo negocio que estaba comenzando a hacer con los muggles, precisamente. Los ingenuos eran unos clientes perfectos a la hora de comprar casas restauradas por mano del mismo Draco, compradas a un precio risible por creerlas embrujadas. La ganancia que le dejaban era extraordinaria, y Draco no podía dejar de agradecer a Potter por eso, pues había sido gracias a la venta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place que él había descubierto que tenía madera de vendedor.

Le pasó la otra cerveza a Potter, congratulándose de haber traído esa tarde a su amigo Cliff con él. Últimamente había notado a Potter más taciturno y apagado de lo normal –situación que atribuía y echaba la culpa por completo a ser el novio de Peter Parker (como ahora le llamaba a Creevey)-, y había creído que conocer gente nueva le haría bien. Y más si era gente alegre y despreocupada como Cliff.

Que también fuera un galán empedernido no le preocupaba a Draco en lo más mínimo.

Las horas pasaron y las cervezas circularon entre ellos, poniéndolos cada vez más indolentes y felices. Al final de la jornada, Draco y Cliff decidieron ir a bailar –y ligar- a un club, como siempre. Y como siempre, Potter se negó a acompañarlos.

—¡Tú te lo pierdes, cariño, tú te lo pierdes! —exclamó Cliff poniéndose de pie. Caminó en dirección de la puerta y casi se tropieza con una maceta enorme que Draco tenía junto al pequeño muro entre el comedor y de la sala de estar—. No tienes idea de lo bueno que se pone aquello, diossss —murmuraba, arrastrando las palabras. Potter y Draco sólo se reían de él.

—Vamos, Cliff —le dijo Draco—. Te juro que no existe poder sobre la tierra que convenza a Potter de acompañarnos.

De repente, Cliff se detuvo a medio camino y los ojos le brillaron peligrosos. Miró hacia Draco y le susurró:

—¿Y si mejor nos quedamos y le sugerimos un trío? —Codeó a Draco cerrándole un ojo—. ¡Sería genial, nosotros y él!

—¿Qué dijiste, Cliff? —preguntó Potter poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ellos.

—¡Dije que sería un trío fenomenal! —exclamó Cliff casi cayendo encima de Draco.

Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, el trío dorado que posaba en el retrato hecho por Parker volvió a la vida, saludando a Cliff con enorme alegría desde su pose en los jardines de Hogwarts.

Horrorizado, Cliff gritó y dejó caer su cerveza. Potter sacó la varita, apuntándole a Cliff. Cliff gritó más. Sacando su varita también, Draco rescató la cerveza de Cliff antes de que cayera al suelo y se derramara. Cliff volvió a gritar, _todavía _más fuerte. Draco miró a Potter. Potter miró a Draco. Cliff no dejaba de gritar.

Potter y Draco se miraron, y al final estallaron en carcajadas. Parecía que a ninguno de los dos le apetecía desmemoriar a Cliff. A Draco le parecía una pena después del buen rato que acababan de pasar.

—Entonces, ¿no? —preguntó Potter con una enorme sonrisa, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Draco negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pero un _silencius _estaría perfecto.

Riéndose, Potter obedeció y silenció a Cliff con el mencionado hechizo. Y así, el chico muggle pudo quedarse callado lo suficiente como para escuchar la explicación de sus amigos de porqué el retrato cobraba vida y porqué sus palitos de madera hacían magia. Al final de su disertación, Potter quitó el hechizo silenciador de Cliff y éste se quedó como mudo, simplemente mirándolos.

—Y… —comenzó Draco, asombrado del extraño silencio de Cliff—. ¿No hay nada que quieras preguntarnos?

—De hecho, sí —afirmó Cliff con el semblante muy serio. Algo muy poco característico en él.

—¿Sí…? —lo animó Potter.

Cliff volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja, y miró a Potter con gesto ávido y alegre.

—¿Hacemos el trío ya?

* * *

**   
**

 

Durante los tres años que Draco llevaba viviendo en Soho, no hubo viernes en el que no saliera a los clubes a cazar. Con el paso del tiempo se había inventado un tipo de "Manual del Perfecto Gay", donde ésa era una de las reglas principales: que no debía existir un fin de semana que se desaprovechara sin irse a buscar un culo qué follar. La única excepción que Draco se había concedido hasta ese día, había sido la recién pasada noche de San Valentín, al haberse quedado en casa para acompañar a Potter que acababa de terminar (al fin, a Merlín gracias) con Parker. Y no era que la noche hubiera resultado del todo mal; de hecho, había sido un maratón genial de palomitas, cervezas, y las películas de Indiana Jones.

Después de esa noche, pasó un mes sin mucha novedad. Hasta el cumpleaños de Narcisa, cuando Draco había tenido que ir por Potter a su trabajo y se había percatado de lo mal que lo pasaba ahí. Lo que lo llevó a fraguar un plan, confabulado con Cliff. Harían que Potter se diera cuenta de lo genial y buen mago que era, y que no necesitaba estar atado a un escritorio del Ministerio para poder sobrevivir.

Y ese viernes, el día del cumpleaños de Narcisa, Draco había vuelto a saltarse la regla de su Manual y no había ido ni a bailar ni a ligar. Y todo porque se sentía terriblemente culpable por haberse enojado injustificadamente con Potter en la Mansión. Incluso le había gritado, y todo por una soberana idiotez.

Así que, aquella noche, con el ánimo completamente desinflado y sintiéndose fatal, Draco se encontró paseándose por toda la extensión del apartamento, bebiéndose cerveza tras cerveza y sin atreverse a golpear a la puerta del cuarto de Harry para pedirle perdón.

No lo hizo. No estaba en su naturaleza pedir disculpas. No sabía ni siquiera cómo hacerlo, válgame el buen Merlín. No, no tenía idea.

Decidió irse a dormir, imaginando que todo sería mejor por la mañana. Y deseando firmemente que fuera así. Que de todas maneras Potter sí accedería a acompañarlo a la casa de Richmond para eliminar la plaga de imps, y que su plan continuaría en marcha.

Tenía que ser así, porque realmente no soportaba saber la manera en que Harry era denigrado en su trabajo y quedarse sin hacer nada al respecto.

Suspirando, Draco se bebió de un trago el resto de la última cerveza. Y al tiempo que lo hacía, levantó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con "el retrato dorado" –como él interiormente lo llamaba. Se retiró la botella de los labios y, después de limpiarse la boca con la manga de la camisa, dijo en voz baja:

—"Trío fenomenal".

Y los tres niños de doce años de la fotografía, volvieron a la vida.

Draco dio un paso hacia el cuadro, mirando bobamente la resplandeciente sonrisa de Potter y la manera tan afectuosa en la que se aferraba a los hombros de su par de amigos. Draco ignoró completamente a Granger y a Weasley, perdiéndose durante minutos completos en el espectáculo de tener los infantiles ojos verdes clavados en él.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo a la fotografía después de mucho rato—. Ahora me doy cuenta por qué nunca me gustaste por completo. —Meneó la cabeza—. No es porque tengas a la Comadreja y a la Sangre Sucia en ti, ni tampoco porque tu marco sea de colores marca "coraje Gryffindor"… —Colocó la botella vacía de cerveza en la mesa y apoyó las palmas sobre el muro, a cada lado del retrato—. Te odio porque sé que cuando Harry te mira, piensa en él. En Creevey. Te odio porque sé que cuando Harry te mira, piensa en ellos, en sus amigos desterrados en París. Porque piensa en Hogwarts, en su infancia, en… todo. Por eso te odio. Porque sé que cuando te mira, piensa en todo el mundo… menos en mí.

El Potter de la foto lo miró con tristeza durante un momento, pero pronto le agitó la mano a manera de saludo y volvió a sonreír.

Draco cerró los ojos y, girándose, caminó a toda prisa con rumbo a su habitación

* * *

**   
**

 

Lo que Draco nunca se imaginó fue, que ese viernes que no salió de farra, sería el primero de muchos. O tal vez sería más correcto decir, que sería el primero del resto de su vida en que no volvería a salir a ligar.

Ya que ese fin de semana marcaba el inicio de una vida donde tenía a Harry para él, y por lo tanto, para nada le apetecía salir a buscar a nadie más a ningún lado del Soho.

Lo que había pasado después del cumpleaños de Narcisa, había trastornado su vida por completo. El sábado, Harry y él habían tenido sexo en un club y posteriormente en su habitación. El domingo, habían desayunado sexo y, el lunes, Harry lo había "estrenado" como pasivo en su casa en venta de Richmond, y después, de nuevo en su habitación. Harry había cambiado de empleo y él, se había enterado de una verdad que le había sido oculta los mismos años que tenía al lado del imbécil Gryffindor. Y que si cabía, lo hacía sentirse aún más agradecido con él.

Draco, que había probado todo tipo de drogas durante sus años de vida loca, se encontró de repente completamente enviciado con la más tóxica de todas: tener sexo con Harry. Jamás se habría podido imaginar que podría hacer el amor una y mil veces con el mismo y no cansarse de hacerlo, sino que, al contrario, sentía que su deseo y su hambre renacían con más ímpetu en cuanto su cuerpo recobraba energías, y lo hacía querer más y más.

Harry y él llevaban más de una semana encerrados en su apartamento, en algo que realmente parecía ser una luna de miel entre los dos, aunque Draco firmemente se negaba a ponerle ese nombre. Harry le había asegurado que, si en algún momento Draco deseaba parar, por él no habría problema y que jamás perdería su amistad. Eso había animado a Draco a liberar toda la pasión que sentía por Harry, larga y tortuosamente reprimida durante más de tres años.

Sin temor a estar creando un compromiso a largo plazo, el sexo con Harry se volvió completamente genial. Apenas sí se detenían entre sesión y sesión para comer y descansar un poco. Dormían en la misma cama, sin importar si era la de Harry o la de Draco. Incluso, se habían duchado juntos. Y en los ratos en los que ambos estaban completamente agotados como para continuar, se sentaban frente a la tele para ver alguna de sus viejas películas, actividad que habían dejado de lado y que Draco no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Draco no quería pensar al respecto, pero tenía que reconocer que su vida se había convertido en un verdadero paraíso. Completa.

Una mañana en la que Harry preparaba el desayuno, Draco esperó pacientemente a que terminara. Aguardó a que depositara los platos en el comedor, asechándolo de cerca. Harry, que de seguro podía leer las libidinosas intenciones de Draco en sus ojos, sólo sonreía y meneaba la cabeza.

—¿No tienes hambre? —le preguntó alegremente Harry cuando, después de dejar el desayuno sobre la mesa, Draco lo acorraló contra la pequeña pared que separaba el comedor y la sala.

—Sí —jadeó Draco mientras le besaba el cuello con intensidad y Harry se arqueaba en reacción—. Pero de ti.

—Se enfriarán los hu-huevo_ooohh_… —gimió Harry cuando Draco lo mordió.

Éste pudo sentir cómo Harry se volvía de goma ante el ataque de su boca. Pudo sentir la manera en que su piel se erizaba y sus rodillas le flaqueaban. La manera en que se abandonaba a su abrazo y correspondía al asalto de Draco, aferrándolo de su camisa e inclinando la cabeza a un lado para otorgarle más acceso a su cuello. Como respuesta a tan grata bienvenida, Draco chupó el punto donde lo había mordido, dispuesto a dejar una enorme y bien visible marca.

Harry se estremeció y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se golpeó la nuca contra el marco del retrato que dominaba ese muro, el cual se balanceó peligrosamente en su sitio, pero de momento, a Harry pareció no importarle demasiado. En cambio, Draco si tomó nota de la situación.

Si era lo suficiente honesto con él mismo, tenía que reconocer que el hecho de que hubiera atrapado a Harry ahí, justamente en el muro de ese retrato, no era una casualidad ni mucho menos. Desde hacía varios días, cuando Draco miraba esa fotografía y pensaba en lo que significaba para Harry (y que seguramente lo hacía evocar a Creevey o a sus dos amigos), se le había ocurrido la idea de unirse al enemigo en vez de pelear contra él. ¿No era lo más sabio, después de todo, según decían?

Y como ciertamente no podía competir contra los recuerdos que inspiraba un objeto, lo que le restaba por hacer era crear una memoria nueva donde él sería el protagonista principal.

Sin dejar de machacarle el cuello con los dientes, Draco comenzó la deliciosa tarea de desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa que Harry traía puesta. Logrando su cometido, metió las manos por debajo de la ligera tela, empujándola con ellas y haciendo que se deslizara por los hombros del moreno.

Harry era jalea pura cuando Draco al fin logró quitarle la camisa, y eso que todavía no lo había besado en la boca. Sintiendo que era un desperdicio tener a su disposición esos labios rojos como la grana y no estarlos saboreando, Draco dejó su cuello en paz y dejó caer su propia boca sobre la de Harry, tragándose sus jadeos y devorando su aliento cuando deslizó las manos por su pecho y Harry reaccionó con agitación.

Rindiéndose ante él, Harry también empezó a desnudarlo. Como pudo –porque Draco no paraba de besarlo-, le quitó la camisa y siguió con los vaqueros. Draco se lo permitió, dándole tiempo para que completara la difícil tarea de desabrocharle el pantalón y de bajarle la bragueta, mientras continuaba besándolo y acariciando su torso, su cuello, sus mejillas. Su pelo. Enterrando los dedos en aquellas hebras negras como la noche, con las que tantas veces había soñado preguntándose cómo sería su tacto.

Como pudo, Harry le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un solo empujón, haciendo que las dos prendas cayeran alrededor de sus tobillos. Impaciente, Draco no se preocupó por quitárselos. Llevó sus manos por los costados de Harry, marcando con los dedos cada músculo de su estómago y saboreando esas caricias como si fueran de miel. Dios, Harry estaban tan endiabladamente bueno que podría alimentarse sólo de eso: de acariciarlo, de besarlo, de tirárselo…

Sus manos llegaron a los vaqueros de Harry y también comenzó a desabrochárselos. Misión casi imposible porque en ese momento Harry estaba acariciando sus caderas y pasando descaradamente las puntas de sus dedos alrededor del miembro de Draco, el cual, imposiblemente duro y erecto, se sentía fresco al contacto con el aire debido a las gotas de preseminal presentes en él.

A ciegas, completamente besado por Draco, Harry enredó las puntas de sus dedos entre la ligera mata de vello rubio que Draco poseía en la entrepierna, rozando con los pulgares la tensa piel de sus testículos. Draco jadeó y sin querer mordió la lengua de Harry, dándose prisa en bajarle también a él sus estorbosos vaqueros.

Lo logró. Tiró de ellos hacia abajo y sintió, más que vio, como Harry levantaba un pie para sacárselos de esa pierna. No se preocupó por quitárselos de la otra. Se pegó por completo a su cuerpo, provocando que sus dos erecciones ya desnudas se tocaran, que sus aterciopeladas y ardientes pieles se rozaran, que los dedos de Harry dejaran su entrepierna y envolvieran ambos miembros en un desesperado y fuerte apretón.

Los dos gimieron largamente, Draco preguntándose distraídamente por el motivo de que, a pesar de haberlo hecho ya varias veces, cada sesión de sexo con Harry se sentía como si fuera la primera vez. Nunca le había sucedido algo así; con sus otros amantes bastaba una ocasión para decidir que no los soportaba más.

Harry comenzó a mover su mano arriba y abajo, apretando sus dos erecciones juntas, frotando sus suaves pieles. Draco sintió un agobiante calor apoderándose de su cabeza, de su cara, bajando por su cuello y esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Los dedos de los pies y de las manos comenzaron a hormiguearle, y temiendo un pronto orgasmo, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para dejar de besar a Harry y separarse un poco de él.

Su plan era hacer esa ocasión _memorable. _Una simple paja no bastaba, tenía que ser algo especial.

Al alejar su rostro del de Harry, ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron durante un momento. Harry, con las gafas torcidas y los ojos verdes nublados y dilatados, era una oda a la pasión desenfrenada. Más despeinado que de costumbre, los labios hinchados y la boca jadeante. Era delicioso. Supremamente delicioso.

Draco sonrió al pensar así, dándose cuenta de que ésa era la palabra adecuada para describir a Harry.

—Delicioso —dijo en un ronco susurro mientras tomaba a Harry de los brazos y lo giraba hasta dejarlo de frente contra la pared. Como si presintiera lo que se avecinaba, Harry gimió y se apoyó contra el muro, levantando las caderas hacia Draco y ofreciéndole su hermoso y compacto trasero. Su _delicioso _trasero.

Haciéndosele la boca agua, Draco se agachó hasta quedar hincado frente a Harry, arreglándoselas como pudo para no tropezarse con los vaqueros enredados en sus tobillos. Paseó las manos por los suaves muslos de Harry, de piel blanca como la leche, por sus huesudas caderas, por sus nalgas respingonas y bonitas. Sumergiendo los pulgares entre ellas, finalmente las separó para dejar a la vista su apretada entrada.

Harry volvió a gemir de pura expectación, y Draco juraba haber escuchado que murmuraba un _sí, por favor. _Con la boca llena de saliva, Draco acercó su rostro hasta Harry y sacó la lengua. La rozó en un lánguido movimiento por encima de su entrada, arrancando gimoteos y largos suspiros de parte del moreno.

Le dio varios y largos lengüetazos, empapados y calientes, haciendo que Harry se arqueara más hacia él, se abriera a él, relajando los músculos de su entrada y preparándolo para lo que vendría después. Usando las manos para separarle completamente las nalgas, Draco introdujo por completo la lengua en él, pinchando su ardiente culo, depositando lo más que podía dentro de Harry, logrando que éste se retorciera de angustioso placer.

Draco metió y sacó la lengua de la entrada de Harry varias veces, relamiéndose con su singular sabor y haciendo breves pausas apenas para poder respirar. Besó la piel que circulaba la entrada del moreno casi como si se tratara de su misma boca, y, finalmente, cuando consideró que más listo no podía estar, lo liberó. Antes de incorporarse, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un tubo de lubricante.

Harry comenzó a jadear, intentando recuperar el aliento y enderezándose también. Draco lo volvió a girar, y en cuanto lo tuvo frente a él, volvió a oprimirlo contra la pared.

Harry era una masa aguada de deseo y ansiedad. Draco lo besó en la boca, devorándolo mientras que con sus manos se untaba una copiosa cantidad de lubricante por todo lo largo de su punzante y necesitada erección. Se colocó otro poco en los dedos de la mano derecha y, levantando una de las piernas de Harry, llevó esos dedos directamente hasta su entrada.

Harry jadeó al sentir el frío lubricante siendo introducido por aquellos dedos demandantes y agresivos. Después del calor y gentileza proporcionada por la lengua de Draco, no extrañaba que se sorprendiera al contacto helado del lubricante. Casi de inmediato, Draco logró sumergir dos dedos dentro de Harry y, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba más que preparado, los retiró.

—Mi buen Merlín, Harry —masculló sobre sus labios, mientras se enredaba alrededor de la cintura la pierna de Harry que ya tenía levantada—. Eres _delicioso._

_   
_

 

Art by [isobelhawk](../../users/isobelhawk)

 

Harry soltó una risita anhelante mientras Draco le ayudaba a levantar la otra pierna a su alrededor. Y así, con las piernas de Harry bien sostenidas de él y con su espalda apoyada y haciendo palanca contra la pared, Draco lo empujó hacia arriba, logrando que su ávida entrada quedara justo encima de su ya casi dolorosa erección.

Sintió el calor del culo de Harry sobre la punta de su miembro. Gimió y lo abrazó más firmemente, ayudándolo a bajar lentamente. Harry echó la cabeza para atrás, golpeándose de nuevo contra el ostentoso marco de madera pintado con los colores de Gryffindor, empalándose sobre el miembro de Draco, dejándose invadir íntimamente, deliciosamente, envolviendo apretado y caluroso, cobijando a Draco y haciéndolo gemir de ronco placer.

Con lentitud. Draco, que no deseaba lastimarlo, tembló por el esfuerzo de lograr que la penetración fuera lenta y bien aceptada por el moreno. Poco a poco éste fue cayendo sobre él, devorando su erección centímetro a centímetro y apretándolo tan duro que Draco creyó que se correría de una vez.

Llegado al final, los dos jadearon intentando acostumbrarse a la suprema sensación de estar así, uno dentro del cuerpo del otro. Harry bajó su cabeza hacia la de Draco y apoyó su frente contra la suya, respirando agitado.

—Dios, Draco… _dios_.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Draco en un gimoteo estrangulado—. ¿Te duele? ¿O puedo…?

Harry negó con la cabeza primero, y luego asintió firmemente.

—Sí, sí, muévete ya… ya. _¡Ohhh! ¡DulcenombredeMerlín!... _Sí.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante las expresiones que Harry hizo cuando lo tomó firmemente de las caderas y comenzó a empujarlo hacia arriba, logrando que su erección se deslizara suave por su entrada, casi saliendo de ésta, y luego dejándolo caer de nuevo sobre ella, penetrándolo más duro y más hondo cada vez. Jadeando por el esfuerzo y la sensación desbordante, asegurándose de buscar ese punto dentro de él y encontrándolo casi desde el primer instante.

Recordando su principal objetivo, Draco se afanó en su trabajo, jodiéndose tan duramente a Harry que _tendría _que recordar ese polvo los días que le restaran de vida. Empujándolo cada vez más alto, Draco pronto consiguió que la cabeza de Harry golpeara una y otra vez contra el marco del retrato, un golpe por cada estocada que el rubio le daba.

Harry, aferrado a los hombros de Draco, jadeaba y gemía cada vez que se golpeaba, tanto, que Draco estuvo seguro de que al final tendría más de un chichón en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Draco levantó los ojos hacia la fotografía, sonriendo con lasciva al inmóvil trío dorado.

—"Trío fenomenal" —murmuró, sin poder contener la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujó en su boca.

Harry abrió los ojos, parecía algo espantado. Tal vez la idea de ser mirados en pleno acto por su foto y las de sus amigos, le resultaba un poco extraña. Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, gimiendo más cuando se dio cuenta que los habitantes de la fotografía los miraban sonrientes y saludaban con la mano.

—¡Dra-Draco! —exclamó Harry con un gemido ahogado—. ¡¿Por qué… haces… ESO?

Draco se rió entre dientes, sin molestarse en responder. Era una verdadera pena que, en vez de ser una pintura mágica, el retrato se tratase solamente de una fotografía. Las pinturas tenían capacidad de hablar e interactuar con las personas vivas, algo que las fotos no. Éstas simplemente vivían una y otra vez el momento en que había sido captada la imagen.

Pero aún así, aunque los miembros de la foto no pudieran verlos en realidad y no apreciaran con toda su magnitud el grandioso acto que Draco y Harry estaban realizando, lo que Draco en realidad buscaba era que el momento se quedara grabado en la mente de Harry, de tal suerte que, de ese día en adelante, no sólo pensara en Creevey cuando mirara la fotografía, sino también en Draco.

—¿No te encanta… —jadeó sobre la boca anhelante de Harry—, tener público?

—¡Noooo…! —pudo responder aquel, y Draco supo que si aún tenía la capacidad de pensar y responder, era porque no estaba trabajando lo suficientemente duro en follárselo.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas, moviendo con furia las caderas, empujando a Harry hacia arriba cada vez más fuerte y más alto, dejándolo caer sobre su erección con ayuda de la gravedad y del propio peso de su cuerpo. Gruñendo ante la sensación.

Harry, que parecía a punto de correrse, soltó una de sus manos de los hombros de Draco y la llevó hasta su propia erección, envolviéndola con dedos temblorosos y, aprovechando la enorme cantidad de preseminal que ya tenía ahí, comenzando a frotarse rudamente en busca de su culminación. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y Draco, mirándolo a la cara, saboreando su delicioso rictus de placer, le suplicó:

—Harry… abre los ojos. Mírame.

Harry obedeció. Entreabrió los ojos, clavándolos en Draco, su mirada nublada de oscuro placer. Draco continuó levantándolo lo suficientemente alto como para que no dejara de tocar con su cabeza a la fotografía, dejándolo caer duramente sobre él, golpeando el punto preciso dentro de su cuerpo, una, y otra… y de nuevo.

Harry gimió y cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Abre los ojos, Harry! —ordenó Draco con un ronco grito.

Así lo hizo, y con la mirada puesta en el retrato, acariciándose él mismo, con Draco penetrándolo, Harry se corrió.

Los tibios latigazos de su culminación cayeron sobre el estómago y pecho de los dos, mezclándose con su sudor, provocando que las contracciones involuntarias de la entrada de Harry atraparan la erección de Draco, tan fieramente que éste no pudo menos que dejarse ir también. Dejó de levantar a Harry y en cambio lo aplastó contra la pared, con su propio peso, dejándose ir lo más adentro, poseyéndolo por entero.

Gimió mientras se corría, tan duro y tan largo que por un momento se olvidó de hasta su nombre. Temblando de pies a cabeza, tanto de cansancio como por su reciente orgasmo, besó a Harry en la boca por última vez antes de soltar sus piernas y ayudarle a bajar de él.

Harry se rió entre suspiros cuando el miembro de Draco, todavía erecto y pulsante, se salió de su entrada causando un curioso ruido de humedad. Draco, mirando el desastre hecho por ambos, también se rió y se abrazó más apretadamente de Harry, ayudándolo a sostenerse, ya que parecía, por la manera en que las piernas le temblaban, que éstas no podrían aguantarlo y que caería hasta el suelo.

Durante un largo rato los dos se quedaron así, abrazados, dándose ocasionales besos, riéndose bajito, recuperando el aliento. Apoyados contra el muro donde estaba colgado el hermoso retrato del trío, que sonreía y saludaba sin parar. Testigo mudo de aquel excepcional encuentro y, Draco esperaba, futuro y perpetuo recuerdo.

* * *

**   
**

 

Una semana después, mientras Harry andaba como loco por todo el apartamento, preparando su maleta para irse a Grecia donde sería su primer trabajo, Draco estaba sentado en el comedor esperando a que terminara para salir a cenar.

Sentado al revés y con la barbilla apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, miraba fijamente al "retrato dorado". En ese momento éste estaba quieto, mostrándose como una fotografía muggle normal. Draco la admiraba y se preguntaba si su treta de la semana anterior habría funcionado. Y sobre todo, se preguntaba cómo haría para averiguarlo.

Harry eligió ese momento para pasar a toda prisa por ahí, estorbándole el campo visual. Echó una rápida mirada hacia Draco, sonriéndole con gran calidez y alegría. Draco sabía que estaba completamente entusiasmado por su viaje al extranjero –era la primera vez en su vida que salía de Gran Bretaña- y porque, al fin, podría hacer algo más útil y remunerativo que sólo trabajar como oficinista en el Ministerio.

Draco esperó unos minutos más, pacientemente. Cuando Harry volvió a pasar por ahí y se le veía más tranquilo, Draco lo abordó:

—¿Qué habrá pasado con Peter Parker? ¿Has sabido algo de él?

Harry se detuvo tan en seco, que pareció como si fuera un coche ante una repentina señal de alto. Miró a Draco con ojos asombrados, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Colin? —rectificó, inexplicablemente nervioso—. Bueno, lo último que supe de él fue por boca de Ron. Me dijo que Ginny lo había visto en Nueva York y que le iba muy bien. Que lo estaban enviando a diferentes países del mundo. ¿Por qué?

Draco, que había escuchado lo que la Comadreja le había contado a Harry pero sin que éste se hubiera dado cuenta, añadió sin responder a su pregunta:

—Y sigue enamorado de ti, ¿cierto? Apuesto a que se lo dijo a la hermana de Weasley.

Harry empalideció notablemente. Draco se congratuló por causar semejantes reacciones en Harry tan sólo con unas cuantas palabras.

—Bu-bueno, sí, pero… —tartamudeó, rascándose la nuca—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? A mí eso no me interesa, no tengo ningún plan de regresar con él.

Draco sonrió indulgente.

—Lo sé, idiota. Si lo hicieras, yo mismo te mataría por estúpido.

El gesto de Harry se ensombreció un poco ante eso.

—¿Sólo por estúpido, cierto?

Draco lo miró fijamente, dándose perfecta cuenta de que a Harry le dolía creer que Draco no sentía celos de Creevey. Bufó interiormente, sabiendo que no había cosa menos lejana de la verdad que esa. Sin embargo, se sentía incapaz de confesarle a Harry que _realmente se moriría _de la rabia y los celos si él volvía alguna vez a plantearse siquiera la posibilidad de volver con Parker. No, no había modo de que la boca de Draco pudiese decir aquello. Prestamente, cambió de tema.

—Estaba pensando que, Parker, a pesar de ser un idiota de clase mundial, no trabaja mal la fotografía. Por ejemplo, ese retrato que hizo de ustedes… no deja de admirarme lo bello que es.

A Harry le cambió un poco el semblante. De nuevo tenía en ese gesto de incredulidad ante la genuina admiración de Draco por la fotografía de Creevey. Se giró hacia atrás para admirar el retrato.

—Sí, es cierto. Y pensar que tomó esa fotografía cuando tenía sólo once años.

—Pero llevaba la grandísima ventaja de que el amor que ya sentía por ti lo volvía un obsesionado capaz de las más grandes hazañas —se burló Draco.

Harry soltó una risita.

—Era una verdadera plasta en el colegio, ¿verdad?

—_¿Era?_ —preguntó Draco en tono irónico y Harry lo miró con fingido enojo. Meneando la cabeza, Harry regresó sus ojos hacia el retrato, seguramente perdiéndose en los recuerdos que éste representaba para él. Draco supo que el momento perfecto para preguntar había llegado—. Me imagino la de recuerdos que deberá traerte esa fotografía, ¿no?

—Pues sí, pero… —comenzó a decir Harry sin despegar los ojos del cuadro—. Es curioso, pero cuando miro esta fotografía no pienso en Colin. Es más, ni siquiera pienso en Ron y Hermione. —Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la piel. No se había dado cuenta _cuánto _había anhelado saber precisamente eso, casi podía escuchar su corazón latirle furiosamente. Harry continuó—: O sea, lo que quiero decir es que, si la miro fijamente y me hago la pregunta expresa "¿A qué me recuerda esta foto?", entonces sí te respondería que me trae memorias de Colin y del cariño que me tuvo durante tanto tiempo, y de mis amigos, y de Hogwarts, de nuestro segundo año… Incluso me recuerda a Cliff, por el día que por su causa tuvimos que contarle que somos magos.

Hizo una pausa mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, removiéndose inquietamente en su lugar.

—Pero esos recuerdos vienen a mí sólo si lo pienso. —Se giró hacia Draco—. No sé si entiendas lo que quiero decir, Draco. —Draco asintió, temeroso y expectante a la vez.

—Sí, claro que te entiendo. Quieres decir que esos recuerdos vienen a ti sólo de manera consciente. Sólo cuando los convocas, como si dijeras "_accio_ recuerdos" —finalizó con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió, otorgándole la razón.

—Exacto. Pero hay otro caso, otro tipo de recuerdos. Como cuando paso caminando junto al muro y veo el cuadro de reojo, o cuando estoy sentado en el comedor o en la sala, y lo observó sin reparar mucho en ello… en esos momentos, este cuadro me recuerda otras cosas. Muy diferentes.

Miró a Draco a los ojos, intensamente.

—Me recuerda a ti, Draco. Y no me refiero al grandioso polvo que tuvimos frente a él la semana pasada, sino que, desde siempre, desde que lo tengo, este retrato me ha hecho pensar en ti cuando lo miro. En algún lugar de mi mente, lo asocio fuertemente a ti. Y creo saber porqué. —Draco sólo atinó a abrir mucho los ojos, y Harry desvió la mirada, aparentemente avergonzado de lo que iba a revelar—. Me recuerda a ti porque si está colgado aquí, es porque tú me dejaste. Porque me permitiste hacerlo a pesar de odiar a la persona que me lo obsequió, a pesar de ostentar los colores de Gryffindor, a pesar de que Ron y Hermione son mis amigos y nunca se han llevado bien contigo. Jamás me pediste nada a cambio, jamás me lo condicionaste… simplemente fuiste y dijiste "adelante, ponlo donde te plazca" y desde ese momento, este retrato te representó a ti. Al menos, en mi mente.

Draco estaba boquiabierto. Jamás, jamás se hubiera podido imaginar _eso._

—Harry, yo no podía… digo, hubiera sido un patán si no te hubiese permitido colgarlo…

Harry negó con la cabeza, riéndose bajito.

—Pero es que, en realidad _eres_ un patán, Draco. Lo eres y jamás te ha importado. Por eso mismo me asombró que me dejaras hacerlo. Así como así.

Un largo silencio se extendió sobre ellos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a buscar los ojos del otro. Harry se retorcía los dedos nerviosamente, como si quisiera decir algo más.

—Además —comenzó, tal como Draco lo había sospechado—, también me recuerda el momento en que te pedí que vivieras conmigo y… bueno, siento que es una marca del instante en que mi vida cambió. Cuando tú pasaste a formar parte de ella. —Se rió nerviosamente—. Nada jamás volvió a ser igual.

Draco estaba atónito. Todo eso que Harry le revelaba era mucho mejor de lo que había esperado poder escuchar. Resultaba que cada vez que Potter pasaba junto al retrato, cuando lo miraba de reojo, cuando lo observaba… pensaba en él. En Draco.

—Vaya —murmuró, sin saber qué más decir.

Harry, perdiendo de repente todo atisbo de timidez, caminó hasta él. Lo levantó de la silla y, sin decir palabra, lo besó profundamente, durante un largo rato. Tanto, que la cena tuvo que posponerse para el día siguiente

* * *

**   
**

 

Aproximadamente tres semanas después de que Harry le confesara lo que "el retrato dorado" significaba realmente para él, después de que hubiese vuelto de Grecia y rescatara nuevamente a Draco de las garras de Lucius, Draco y él pasaron un par de días en la Mansión acompañando a Narcisa y esperando que Draco se sintiera mejor. Finalmente, regresaron los dos a su apartamento. A ese pequeñito lugar que ambos llamaban "hogar".

Harry, que por fin parecía haber vencido su fobia a la aparición, se había encargado de trasladarlos a los dos desde Wiltshire hasta Soho. Al llegar, había obligado a Draco a sentarse en el sofá, lo había arropado y le había encendido la televisión, dándole estrictas indicaciones de que no se moviera de ahí mientras él iba a hacer unas cuantas compras al mercado.

Pero Draco no pudo concentrarse en la televisión, y en cambio, paseó los ojos por el apartamento, preguntándose si ahora que los dos habían decidido que serían novios, las cosas cambiarían de manera radical o seguirían tal como antes. Su mirada se topó con "el retrato dorado" y la primera idea que se le vino a la mente fue _Harry piensa en mí cuando te ve._

Pestañeando y dándose cuenta de qué era lo que acababa de pensar, Draco fijó su vista en la fotografía de los adolescentes. Descubriendo de repente qué era a lo que Harry se había estado refiriendo cuando le había contado que el retrato le recordaba a Draco.

Subiendo los pies al sillón y doblando las rodillas, Draco abrazó sus piernas, suspirando de contento y sonriendo. Eso que Harry y él pensaban cuando veían el retrato era algo más que un recuerdo. Eran reminiscencias de un evento asociado al cuadro en sí, algo más que su pura representación física. Eran evocaciones de emociones y de las personas que habían provocado _esas _emociones, como cuando el aroma de un perfume te recuerda a la persona que lo solía usar, más que al nombre del perfume en sí.

Y eso, era mucho más de lo que Draco podía aspirar. Se daba cuenta de que él era lo más importante en la vida de Harry, y eso lo hacía increíblemente feliz.

Se giró de nuevo hacia el retrato, y sin dudarlo y sonriendo ampliamente, dijo en voz alta:

—"Trío fenomenal". —La fotografía volvió a la vida y Draco continuó hablando, como si ésta estuviera viva y pudiera escucharlo—: Quiero que sepas que he dejado de odiarte, retrato del demonio. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque cuando te veo, pienso en Harry… y porque cuando él te ve, piensa solamente en mí.

Los niños del retrato le sonrieron y, por primera vez en casi cuatro años, Draco también les sonrió. Sinceramente.

**Fin**

 


End file.
